Bolivar Trask (X-Men Movies)
Bolivar Trask is the main, later secondary antagonist in the past and the posthumous Bigger Bad in the future of X-Men: Days of Future Past. ''He is overall the primary antagonist of the film. He is the head of Trask Industries and creates and army of Sentinels to destroy mutants. He is portrayed by '''Peter Dinklage' who also played Miles Finch, Simon Bar Sinister and Captain Gutt. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Prelude Even from his early years as a research assistant, Bolivar always maintained a particular interest in the origin and evolution of humanity. Following in the footsteps of Mendel, Watson and Crick, Trask made it his goal to unlock the mysteries of human DNA. What he did not anticipate was the discovery of the X-Gene, a genetic finding that would prove to be the most significant of the 20th century. Trask soon hypothesized the impending extinction of the human race. His early theories were ridiculed by his contemporaries and with no one to fund his research, Trask cared enough about humanity to invest in the founding of Trask Industries in 1967. Since its founding, Trask Industries has been at the forefront of human progress, partnering with domestic and international governments since the Nixon administration. Trask’s early ambition for genetic progress continues to fuel our technological innovations today. The Wolverine During the end credits sequence after the events of The Wolverine, an ad of Trask Industries is shown at an airport where Logan (Wolverine) is just about to leave Japan. There, Magneto tells Wolverine that a new threat is rising, commence the Sentinels and Trask. As Wolverine makes a tried attempt to kill Magneto, Proffesor X says what is happening is true, which leads to the extinction of not only Mutants, but humans, as well. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Trask experimented on mutants for their DNA to create robots called Sentinels whose sole purpose is to track and kill mutants (despite Trask having respect for them). Among those he experimented on and killed were Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost, Banshee, and Riptide (though a viral marketing suggests Azazel and Angel were dead before Trask experimented on them), although Mystique was able to save Havok, Toad, and Ink from this fate. Mystique sought revenge on Trask for killing her comrades by shooting him in the forehead. However, this would lead to an apocalyptic future; When Mystique shoots Trask in the head, this triggers the awakening of the sentinels, because of Trask being killed by a mutant and because of Mystique being experimented and tortured on for her DNA to complete the sentinels (eventually she died in the past future). The sentinels would then bring about an apocalyptic future once they begin targeting humans as well. For this reason Wolverine was sent back in time to prevent Trask's death. Trask was denied funding for his Sentinel project. Mystique tried to kill Trask, but Wolverine, Charles, Hank, and Magneto stopped her. However, as a result of a battle from Magneto trying to kill Mystique, the people were horrified by the existence of mutants and Trask's sentinel program was approved; furthermore, Trask obtained Mystique's blood and used it to create the sentinels. After saving President Nixon from being killed by Magneto, Mystique tried to kill Trask a second time, but Charles Xavier convinced her not to, averting the bad future. Because a mutant saved the president, the Sentinel Program was shut down, much to Trask's anger. Later on, according to a newspaper article, it is revealed that Trask was arrested for selling military secrets to foreign powers after his Sentinel program was shut down. He, according to a newspaper article, was sent to prison. Trivia * Trask is the general main antagonist of the entire film because he initiated the plot by creating the Sentinels. He was initially the main antagonist in the past, but was later outranked by the true main villain in the past. *While in the original comic book version of Trask was never a hero by any means, he did eventually come to realize that Mutants are not a threat to humanity and even heroically sacrificed his own life to stop the Sentinels. Neither of those happen in to the Days of Future Past incarnation. *In the film X-Men: Days of Future Past, Bolivar Trask said he named the Sentinels after the guardians of the citadel. In actuality, it was taken that he meant The Citadel, the real-life military academy in SC, and that its guards were dubbed "Sentinels". Gallery Bolivar Trask 1.jpg Stryker and Trask.jpg|Trask with his right-hand man, William Stryker BolivarTrask-XMDoFP.jpg Bolivar Trask PD.jpg 10410585 794942833869508 53486460373993186 n.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Evil Creator Category:Business Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Gadgeteers Category:The Heavy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil from the past Category:Mad Scientist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains